youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nigahiga
"Nigahiga"' '''ist ein US-amerikanischer YouTube Kanal, der 2006 von Ryan Higa (*6. Juni 1990 in Hilo, Hawaii) und Sean Fujiyoshi gegründet wurde. Der Kanal ist einer der erfolgreichsten und ältesten Kanäle auf ganz YouTube. Um seine Familie und seine Freunde zu Unterhalten, drehte Ryan damals, noch in Hawaii wohnend, mit der Kamera seiner Mutter kurze Videos. Dies machte ihm so Spaß, dass er nach der Gründung YouTubes sich entschloss, dort seine Videos zu veröffentlichen, damit seine Familie und seine Freunde so besser darauf zugreifen konnten. Ryans Videos wurden bald nicht nur von Bekannten aufgerufen, sondern fanden international großen Einklang. Am Anfang drehte Ryan noch Videos mit seinen in Hawaii wohnenden Freunden wie Tim Enjos, kevjumba , u.v.m. "Nigahiga", der Platz 19 der meist abonniertesten YouTube Kanäle belegt, hat aktuell fast 20 Millionen Abonnenten Juli 2017 und über 3 Milliarden Aufrufe. 2009 gründete Ryan seinen Zweit-Kanal "HigaTV", auf dem Behind The Scenes Videos, Vlogs oder Inhalte wie "I Dare You!" (sowas wie "Pflicht oder Pflicht) und "Teehee Time" (dort öffnet Ryan seine Fanpost) veröffentlicht werden. Hintergrund Ryan hat einen älteren Bruder namens Kyle, der immer alles besser konnte als Ryan. Als Kind spielte Ryan Basketball und machte Judo. Obwohl Ryan einen schwarzen Gurt in Judo hat, ging er dort nicht gerne hin. Ryan besuchte die Waiakea High School und machte dort Wrestling, das erstmals in seinem Leben eine Sache war, die er konnte. Als Kind wurde Ryan oft aufgrund seiner Herkunft oder seinem Nicht-So-Gut-Wie-Kyle-Sein gemobbt. Inhalte Ryan Higa und Sean Fujiyoshi begannen Mitte 2006 Videos auf YouTube hochzuladen, in denen sie Playback Songs Lippensynchron nachsangen. Schnell expandierten sie über Songs hinaus und begannen andere Comedy Videos hochzuladen. Gelegentlich gab es Gastauftritte von Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun und Tarynn Nago, zusammen besser bekannt als die "Yabo Crew" An Weihnachten 2008 wurden Higa und Fujiyoshis bekanntesten ''How to be Gangster und How to be Emo ''wegen Copyrightverletzungen gesperrt. Am 21. Januar 2009 wurde "NigaHiga" kurzzeitig gesperrt und aufgefordert, weitere copyright-lastige Videos zu entfernen. Infolge dessen wurden sämtliche Playbackvideos entfernt (mit Ausnahme von ''You' re Beatiful bei welchem die Tonspur gewecheselt wurde). Seitdem beinhalten Ryans Videos ausschließlich von Higa selbst komponierte Musik. August 2009 wurden How to be Gangster ''und ''How to be Emo erneut auf YouTube gestellt, nur um einige Tage später wieder entfernt zu werden, zusammen mit How to be Ninja und How to be Nerd. Im Frühjahr 2010 wurden How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster und How to be Emo ein weiters mal veröffentlicht. April 2009 wurde dann HigaTV erstellt. Filme 2008 bot der Produzent Richard van Fleet ihnen an, ihnen bei ihrem ersten Abendfüllenden Film zu helfen. Das Resultat, Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure, wurde am 14. November 2008 veröffentlicht. Der Film wurde in ausgewählten Kino in Kalifornien und Hawaii gezeigt. Die DVD wurde in den USA am 14. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht. In Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure geht es um einen vom Glück verlassenen Film Produzenten, gespielt von Michael Buckley, welcher bekannte Prominente sucht, um innerhalb von 30 Tagen einen Kassenschlager zu drehen, da er sonst riskiert gefeuert zu werden. Er sucht Ryan Higa und Sean Fujiyoshi aus, nachdem er die berühmtheit ihrer YouTube videos entdeckt. Er lädt sie nach Hollywood ein um mit ihnen einen Film zu drehen. Sie nehmen das Angebot an, und erleben unterwegs einige amüsante Situationen. Ninja Melk, ein 26 minütiger Kurzfilm über Ninjas wurde August 2009 veröffentlicht.Die Handlung dreht sich um einen Ninja-Meister namens Meister Ching Ching welcher seinen Schüler Laptschung (gespielt von Murata Bryson) aussendete um einen Ersatz zu finden und nach Ryan und um Sean zu suchen, um das Böse Bokchoy (gespielt von Tim Enos) zu finden. Ein weiterer 36 Minuten Film namens Agents of secret Stuff, welchen er zusamen mit WongFuProductions drehte, wurde am 24. November auf Ryans Kanal hochgeladen. Im Film waren einige anderen bekannten YouTuber, sowie Schauspieler wie Aki Aleong zu sehen. In "Agents of Secret Stuff" geht es um einen jugendlichen A.S.S ('A'gent of 'S'ecret 'S'tuff) (gespielt von Ryan Higa) welcher in geheimer Mission an eine High School geschickt wird, um einen der Schüler, ein Mädchen namens Taylor (Arden Cho, besser bekannt durch ihre Rolle als Kira in Teen Wolf) vor den Feinden der A.S.S, den S.I.N.S ('S'ociety 'I'nvolving 'N'ot-So-Good 'S'tuff), zu schützen. Der Film beinhaltet Gastauftritte von Ian und Anthony von smosh, D-Trix, Kassem G und Hiimrawn. 2016 spielte Ryan, zusammen mit Nathan Kress (iCarly) im Horror Film "Tell Me How I Die" mit. Musik Eines der erfolgreichreichsten Lieder, die von Ryan produziert und teils gesungen wurden, ist "Nice Guys", dass 2011 auf "NigaHiga" erschien und inzwischen über 72 Millionen Aufrufe hat. Das Lied beinhaltet eingesungene Strophen von Chester See, Ryan und Kev Jumba. Dtrix, Cathy Nguyen und Kina Grannis spielen noch zusätzlich im Video mit. 2012 wurden die Parodie-Lieder "Clenching my Booty (ft. Dtrix)" (Original: Justin Bieber - As long as you love me) und "What makes you successful" (Original: One Direction - What makes you beautiful) hochgeladen. 2013 folgte die Eigenproduktion "Gtfo my room (feat Andrew Garcia)" und die dazugehörige Acoustic Version hochgeladen.Es folgten "Swg (feat Golden)" 2014, "Ignored (feat. David Choi)" 2015, "Prebeardy" 2016n(ebenfalls feat. David Choi) und Millenium Love 2017 (feat. Kina Grannis) 2016 gründete Higa außerdem die Kpop Gruppe BgA (Boys generally Asian), die sich selber als "Typen, die nicht singen, tanzen oder koreanisch sprechen können, aber trotzdem eine Kpop Gruppe gründen" bezeichnen. Die Gruppe besteht aus Ryan (Künstlername: R.O.P), Phil Wang (Wong-Fu-Productions) (Künstlername: P-Dragon), David Choi (Künstlername: Daeyang), Justin Chon (Twilight) (Künstlername: J-Lite) und Jun Sung Ahn (Künstlername: Jeungri). 2016 veröffentlichte die Band ihre erste Single "Dong Saya Dae", die auf Platz 2 der iTunes Kpop Charts landete. März 2017 wurde "Who´s it gonna be" veröffentlicht, die nicht mal nach 2 Stunden schon auf Platz 1 der iTunes Kpop Charts war. Am 4. April landete "Who's It Gonna Be" auf zwei Billboard Listen. World Digital Song Sales auf Platz 3 und Spotify Viral 50 auf Platz 33. Literatur Im Mai 2017 veröffentlichte Ryan seine Biografie "How to write good" Wusstest du? * Ryan Higa ist der Erfinder der, auch in Deutschland bekannten, Roast Yourself Challenge. * 2009 bis knapp 2011 hielt "NigaHiga" den Titel des am Meisten abonniertesten YouTube Kanal. * Er ist eine große Inspiration für Julien Bam. Das erzählte dieser nämlich in seiner Roast Yourself Challenge, bei der Ryan sogar kurz zu Sehen war. Weblinks Offizielle Seite HigaTV.com nigahigas Kanal auf YouTube Ofizielle Website von Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure ''Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure ''in der deutschen und englischen Internet Movie Database es:Nigahiga en:Nigahiga Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:Japanische YouTuber Kategorie:US-Amerikanische YouTuber Kategorie:Comedy